A Rose, Two Lily's and a Petunia
by ThankfulPotterhead
Summary: "I want to help you." "Fine you can, what do you know?" "What do you know about the Deathly Hallows?" Rose and Lily have always wanted to learn about Harry's side of the family, however everyone who knows keeps the information confidential. Until the one and only Scorpius Malfoy overhears, and luckily his father has told him all about the Potter family. Scorpius/Rose
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I found this is a notebook a few days ago I read through it and found out it is a bit decent :P so I hope you like it and my dear readers you will not only be my dear readers but my dear reviewers but all you need to do is one thing, REVIEW XD**

**A Rose, Two Lily's and a Petunia**

**Chapter One**

**Wonder**

_In the Library_

"Hey Lily, have you ever wondered about your dad's side of the family?" said Rose Weasley curiously looking up from her book.

"Sometimes, not very often." Lily Luna Potter said scrunching her nose, while looking at her cousin from across the table.

"Why don't you ask Uncle Harry?" said Rose raising her eyebrows.

"I don't particularly think it is a wise idea. I have asked him before, but after the question slips out he tends to seem vague for the rest of the day," Lily said shrugging her shoulders.

"He should seem vague he is Harry Potter for crying out loud," a chilling voice said behind one of the bookshelves.

Rose shot a panicked look at Lily and said "Please tell me that's not-''

"Scorpius Malfoy at your service," he said giving a dazzling smile to the two flowers in front of him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" said Rose turning to glare at him.

"My question is that why is someone as stupid as a brick in a library of all places?" Lily said smirking.

"I don't know Potter why are you in a library?" Scorpius said smirking.

Hurt and anger flashed in her dark chestnut brown eyes. "I will be leaving then," said Lily quietly as she started to walk away.

"What the hell Malfoy! Was that really necessary?" Rose shouted putting her hands on her hips.

"Come on Rosie I wanted to have the last laugh, did you really think I would let her have the last laugh? Really Rosie sometimes I wonder if you know me at all," said Scorpius smirking as he rolled his eyes.

"You insult me like that," Rose said her voice cracking.

"Do you think I mean it?" said Scorpius raising his eyebrows.

"Bloody hell yeah, haven't you ever seen me after our battles? Seriously Scorpius why are you here?" said Rose her voice trembling.

"Well I heard you and Potter talking about her dad and I want to help," he said smiling.

"Why would you of all people want to help us?"

"I want to help you because I want to prove my family name wrong. Everybody knows the Malfoy's for being issued with dark magic. I want to prove that not all of us are like that. My father always told us about his years at Hogwarts and about how he wishes he could go back and change all of it. He didn't want to be what he had to become. My grandfather Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban right now because he never did anything good, he forced my father to become a Death Eater. My father wanted to be who he wanted to be, he wanted to become friends with the three saviors of the wizarding world, he wanted to love a girl who loathed him she went by the name of Hermione Granger. My grandmother Narcissa saved Harry Potter to protect my dad; I never felt any kind of emotion like that from my mother. I told my father this and he agreed he didn't want to continue the marriage he had. I heard your dad Ron Weasley tell you to beat me in every class, mine told me to make sure I don't have you as my enemy. He said the girl I love, her daughter is in first year as are you, no matter what, protect her. Now we are in our sixth year, have I ever not kept you from harm?" Scorpius finished a sad smile appearing on his lips.

"Well no, but really? You do know Hermione Granger is my mother right?"

"No, never knew that at all. Even when she said that you are her daughter I was completely oblivious," said Scorpius sarcasm found in his voice. "Anyway can I help you?"

"First of all shut up, and second sure might as well. What do you know?" Rose said giving him a small smile.

"What do you know about the Deathly Hallows?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope that you liked the first chapter :) here is one more and I hope you enjoy it as well. Review please :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :( tears **

**A Rose, Two Lily's and a Petunia**

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean? What are the Heathly Dallows?" Rose asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"The Deathly Hallows," corrected Scorpius chuckling at Rose's mistake.

"Malfoy, what are the Deathly Hallows, and how the hell are they going to help Lily and I find out about the Potters?" Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Well I can't tell them how they are going to help you because you need to know about them first," teased Scorpius.

"Scorpius Malfoy, tell me what the bloody things are!" Rose screamed earning her a few shushes from her fellow schoolmates who were in the library at that moment. "Scorpius Malfoy tell me what the dam things are!" whisper-shouted Rose while earning a laugh from Scorpius.

"Calm down, calm down Rosie, you don't need to ask me twice." Scorpius said chuckling once again.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?"

"Well you have told me before how much you love me but I guess you could substitute the two."

"You are incorrigible."

"I prefer increasingly independent, and just dazzling."

"Scorpius Malfoy dazzling? You don't see that every day."

"Well I don't constantly look in a mirror but I know you find me dazzling."

"Malfoy, can we get on with it please?"

"You didn't deny that you think I am dazzling!" screamed Scorpius pumping his fists in the air.

"Malfoy," Rose started.

"Oh right, yes."

"There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river to deep to wade through, and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts and so simply waved their wands and a bridge appeared."

"Well that's lucky," said Rose rolling her eyes.

"Weasley, shut up, I say that as nice as I possibly can." Scorpius smirked while receiving a glare.

"I'll continue, however these brothers were learned in the magical arts and simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. And Death spoke to them."

"Question, how can death speak to them?"Rose scoffed.

"Ginger, it's a fairytale," said Scorpius rolling his eyes. Rose held up her hands in surrender and gestured him to go on.

"And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him."

"Why would anyone receive a gift from Death?"

"Maybe he gives out lollypops and candy, how the bloody hell would I know?" sniggered Scorpius.

"So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother."

"A magical wand, I've never heard of that before," smirked Rose.

"Ginger, as much as I love to hear your voice, your commentary is not necessary." Scorpius said raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up blondie."

"Come on, the hair nickname only works on you."

"Okay, how about scor-puss, or scor-piss? Oh I know this is a good one, scor-pee-piss. Wait I've got one, mouth boy, since you never stop talking."

"As in Malfoy?"

"No as in duck."

"Can I continue ginger?"

"Go ahead mouth boy."

"The second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank, and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.

And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers and didn't trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death most unwillingly handed over his own cloak of invisibility.

Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure that they had and admiring Death's gifts."

"Why would you admire Death's gifts?"

"Is little Rosie jealous because all she got was coal for Christmas?"

"Just keep going!"

"In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.

The first brother traveled for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of hoe it made him invincible.

That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure slit the oldest brother's throat.

And so Death took the first brother for his own."

"Well that's a happy ending," remarked Rose.

"I'm not done yet."

"Then why did you pause all of the sudden?"

"For dramatic effect."

Rose rolled her eyes and gestured him to keep going after she smacked him in the head.

"Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him.

Yet she was sad and cold, separated from a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother driven mad with hopeless longing killed himself so as truly to join her."

"Ah love, so delightful yet painful," sighed Rose.

"How would you know Weasley?" Scorpius smirked, while receiving yet again another glare.

"And so Death took the second brother for his own.

But thought Death searched for the third brother many years, he was never able to find him, it was only when he attained a great age that the younger brother finally took of his Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."

"It's always nice to greet someone who is going to take your life, kindly," sniggered Rose.

Ignoring that comment Scorpius grabbed a spare piece of parchment and decided to draw a sign, it was the mark of the Deathly Hallows.

"So there you have it, the line to represent the Elder Wand," said Scorpius drawing a straight line. "The circle to represent the Resurrection Stone," Scorpius said drawing a circle at the tip of the line. "And last but not least the triangle to represent-"

"The cloak of invisibility," added Rose.

Scorpius enclosed the circle and the line in the triangle and said, "Together, these three items are the Deathly Hallows. Well there you have it."

"Have what sorry?"

"Your answer."

"My answer to what exactly?" said Rose, her eyebrows rising.

"Your answer to learn about the Potter family."

"I am still lost how are we going to find out about the Potter's with a fairytale?"

"You don't get it do you Rose."

"Get what Scorpius?"

"Ginger, we need to find the Resurrection Stone, and bring back Lily Evans."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for the late update, although my other stories in progress haven't been updated in months so then again you readers are 'lucky.' Review/Favourite/Follow acknowledgements are in the author's note at the end, Enjoy!**

**A Rose, Two Lily's, and a Petunia**

**Chapter Three**

As soon as Scorpius voiced his adventurous idea, Rose thought about it for a moment then burst into ungraceful laughter. She tried and tried to stop but whenever she tried she took one glance at Scorpius and burst once again. Receiving dirty looks from her fellow Hogwarts schoolmates that were in the Library at the moment just made her laugh even harder than necessary. Smiling and chuckling at Rose's vivacious laughter, Scorpius didn't notice the cloud of wrinkles making her way over to them.

"Ms. Weasley, you are disrupting the peace and quiet aspect of this Library and I will not stand for it. Out, out now!" Madam Pince exclaimed her nostrils flaring, eyes turning to slits.

Smirking triumphantly, Scorpius leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head, and put his feet up on the table.

"You too Mr. Malfoy, get out of my Library!" the enraged librarian yelled.

"But I didn't even do anything Madam Pince; it was all Weasley's fault!" Scorpius yelled obviously annoyed at the unfair result of laughing in the library.

"I didn't do a sodding thing wrong Malfoy, don't you dare blame it all on me!" screeched Rose.

"That's it, both of you out! I don't care whose fault it is, Weasley, Malfoy get out now!" Madam Pince yelled angrily pointing at the door in effort to get them to leave.

As they quickly hurried to get their possessions organized Scorpius and Rose took too long for Madam Pince's liking. Henceforth she charmed their belongings to hit them on the back of their heads as they ran out of the 'lovely' library.

"Malfoy that was bloody humiliating! You humiliated me in front of everyone! Me, Rose Nymphadora Weasley, daughter of war heroes Ron Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger kicked out of the sodding library! Oh bullocks, my mother is going to hear about this." Rose said waving her arms in aggravation while she turned on Scorpius in the corridor.

"Don't go blaming me Red; you're the one who burst out laughing as soon as I told you my plan to find out about Potter's father. I'm actually screwed because my father will hear about this! Mother doesn't really mind but father, he's a whole different story, all about grades he is." Scorpius said throwing his head back in annoyance.

"Oh you should see my mother. Brightest witch of her age she was, a bit of pressure when you think about it. All of the bloody professors want me to be as brilliant as her in her studies, same with my father and Quidditch. Me on a broomstick flying, no sodding way that would happen I'm named after Tonks for a reason, most clumsy Auror ever in history." said Rose shaking her head.

"My mother wasn't known throughout her school years. But father, that's a whole different story." Scorpius said raising his blonde eyebrows.

"Are we actually having a civil conversation Malfoy?" Rose questioned tilting her head.

"I believe we are Ginger, Al would be so proud," smirked Scorpius.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear, hello Albus! Guess what, your sodding Slytherin mate got me kicked out of the bloody library!" she exclaimed greeting her cousin.

"You, Rose Nymphadora Weasley kicked out of the Library? Blimey, I wonder how aunt Hermione is going to take that. Good job mate," Albus laughed.

"Bloody Slytherins," mumbled Rose.

"What was that Rosie?" Albus smirked sharing a sneaky glance with Scorpius.

"Nothing, and don't call me Rosie!" she exclaimed glaring daggers at her cousin.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, Rosie!" the Slytherins chorused running after her faraway figure.

Too focused on running away from Al and Scorpius she didn't notice another Potter coming to greet her. As the pair crashed and fell onto the floor. Scorpius and Albus caught up to the two of them still chanting and started laughing hysterically.

"Tonks moment!" the two mates screamed still laughing at the related red heads that were still on the dusty floor.

"It would be nice to get some help you know," Lily grumbled sitting up.

"I second that," Rose said rubbing her head.

"There is this thing called magic that you could use to get yourself up," Scorpius said smirking.

"Malfoy," growled Rose obviously annoyed.

In an act of surrender Albus and Scorpius gave in and helped the girls up.

"Merlin Lily, you have such a hard head!" the only Weasley said still massaging her forehead.

"Yes but this brilliant hard head is filled with ideas to find out about Grandma Lily. I am absolutely positive that this will work, Rosie you are going to love it," Lily said bursting with excitement.

"Wait a minute; you guys are trying to find out about Grandma Lily? Why don't you just ask dad Lils?" Albus questioned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I've tried to ask him about it before but he's to humble to talk about it," shrugged Lily. "Anyways about my brilliant plan-"

"Hold up, I want in. After all my namesake Severus Snape was connected with Grandma Lily, I'm not sure how but-"

"Al that's brilliant!" Rose said grabbing Lily's hand and dragging her to the destination she seeks.

"Always the tone of surprise," Albus mumbled smiling. "Hey wait up!"

As Lily and Rose ran down the corridors with Scorpius and Al trailing behind them, Lily was asking all sorts of questions.

"Where are we going? What did Al say that was so brilliant? How does Severus Snape help us find out about Lily's past? Rose Weasley tell me where we are going right now!"

Rose stopped abruptly letting Albus and Scorpius to catch up and to answer all of Lily's questions.

"We're going to the Headmaster's office, why? Severus Snape was an old Headmaster/Professor here right? Right, well his portrait will be in the office. Henceforth we will go in there (with McGonagall's permission of course) to ask him questions about Lily. Questions?" speed talked Rose.

"We're doing this right now? Weasley we need to plan this out. We need to know what questions need to be asked and what don't because frankly Snape is has a low tolerance for foolishness. Since my father was a misunderstood troubled kid my grandmother wanted someone she trusted to watch over during his school years. Snape was selected, from what my father said he is strict and irritable but a brave, brave man that has gone to hell and back. Believe me when I say this, in order for him to tell him about Lily Evans we need to gain his trust and ask the right and proper questions."

"Fine Malfoy fine, how about we go to the stone courtyard and plan for this. Every idea one of us has gets jotted down on a piece of parchment from Scorpius's frivolous idea to Lily's, which we haven't heard yet." Rose sighed. "Al what do you and Lily think?"

"Why don't we find out about Grandpa James, Teddy's dad, and dads godfather Sirius if we're finding out about Lily?" questioned Albus.

The other three groaned and looked down at their shoes bitterly until Lily said "Al that's a different story waiting to be written, we ought to include James in on that one."

The four all laughed and started to head for the shining courtyard where their ideas will start blooming.

**A/N: honestly I didn't plan to include Albus but whatever he was needed in this chapter and quite frankly I enjoy it. I reread the first chapter and I don't necessarily like it I find it go a bit too fast for my liking. Henceforth I will probably redo that chapter redo chapter two or just have the same idea but create a whole different story because I find that a bit easier. My plan for this story is I will have about 20-25 chapters and a short sequel that is about 7-10 chapters about after they find Lily. I'm thinking about doing another story just like this but it's about finding out about the Marauders that one would include Albus, Lily, James, Scorpius, and Rose probably still Scorose. I don't know why it wouldn't be. I want to tell you my plans but then I would give it all away so nope sorry :) **

**Thank you for reviewing: **

**Indigo Carlise**

**Thank you for following me:**

**Draco Lover 91, Sneezingpanda12345, Issa787, and Writinchic**

**Thank you for favouriting me:**

**SneezingPanda12345, Draco Lover 91, Indigo Carlise, Issa787, and Writinchic**

**Without you guys ^^ I wouldn't even continue this story you guys have inspired me thank you so much 3**


End file.
